


The Package

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: Destiel Ficlets, Etc [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cas is in college, College AU, Dean works in a music store, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Literally everyone - Freeform, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is in college, and Dean works in a music store, missing his best friend. One day, a package arrives for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Package

The package arrived as Dean was in the back room, trying to work out how to sort out Mr Adler's accounts before the music store owner realised how shitty he was at math and fired him.

"Dean! Package for you!" Jo yelled from the shop floor. She walked in, lugging a large cardboard box, and slammed it on the table in front of him. Dean looked at her in confusion.

"What? Who from?"

"I don't know, it just has your name and this address on it. Open it!"

Dean ripped off the duct tape – immaculately wrapped around the box, he noticed – and opened the box. There, on top of a layer of bubble wrap, was a brief handwritten note.

_Dean,_

_I saw these in a store and thought of you. I therefore purchased them and mailed them to you for your enjoyment._

_Castiel (Or 'Cas' as you insist on referring to me as)_

Dean was speechless. Castiel – Cas – his best friend, was at college the next state over, studying architecture. Last time they spoke – less than a week ago – Cas hadn't even mentioned sending him something. Dean swallowed the unexpected lump in his throat, and Jo, who was still standing by him, smiled.

"That was real sweet of him"

"Yeah," Dean cleared his throat, sounding more raspy than normal, "Yeah it was"

"Dean, you have, like, an hour left on your shift. Go home and take this monster with you. I'll cover you"

To her surprise, Dean didn't even protest, simply grabbing the box and heading to his car outside.

* * *

When Sam arrived home to the apartment he shared with his brother, he was not expecting to find Dean lying on the couch, belting out the words to Air Supply's 'All Out of Love'. He also did not expect to see a huge box, packed to the brim with vinyl records, lying next to the couch, with one on the old turntable they'd inherited from their father playing.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up, and Sam pretended to not notice the fact that the rims of Dean's eyes were red.

"Why are you using the record player? I haven't seen it used since….well, since before Dad….died"

Dean shifted, clearly uncomfortable.

"Yeah, well, Cas sent me some stuff. Thought I might give it a listen"

That explained it. Sam walked into the kitchen, and found the note Cas had left in the box. He smiled, and didn't complain once, not even when Dean was still up at 4am, making his way through each and every album with meticulous care and singing along, and Sam had a lecture at 8am the next day.

The temptation to slap his brother was still there, though.

* * *

Castiel finally came home a few months later, having finished his degree. He walked out of the airport terminal, and beamed – which was quite odd, as he was usually more reserved – at the sight of the Winchester brothers waiting for him. However, before anyone could get a word out, Dean strode forward. He placed a hand on Castiel's shoulders, and looked him in the eyes before saying 'I, uhh….I got your package, Cas"

Castiel went pink.

"Yes, well, I thought you would enjoy them. Did you not? Because I can – mmf!"

His babbling was interrupted by Dean leaning in and kissing him. Castiel dropped his bags and threw his arms around Dean's neck, deepening the kiss. Sam, forgotten, looked away awkwardly, but not before muttering 'finally!' to himself under his breath.

Once the two men surfaced for air, Dean hugged Castiel tightly.

"We're dating now, okay?" he mumbled into the man's ear, breathing somewhat raggedly.

"Okay," Castiel whispered back happily, relaxing into Dean's embrace.


End file.
